Meijer/Decor Guide
This article will attempt to list all of the known decor packages used by Meijer. Anniversary Debuting in 1984, this decor is named in honor of Meijer's 50th anniversary and rolled out to coincide with the introduction of their 1984-2004 logo. A teal band runs across the perimeter of the store on gray-white walls. All overhead signage is red. Overhead department signage is in a large triangular-shape size. Checkout lights are red and triangular shaped. Anniversary decor remnant in Middletown, OH Transitional Debuting in 1988, it shares some similarities with Anniversary. Overhead department signage is now smaller and featuring a new shape (flat rectangular), font and color scheme (teal with a gold stripe near the bottom). Overhead clothing department signage uses the same shape and color, but the gold stripe is replaced with a stylized outline of a Dutch gable with a four-pane window, colored in red, purple and yellow. Transitional decor in use in Columbus, OH (now closed) Pineapple Introduced with the 1994 expansion into Indiana, this package was similar to Transitional, but with a number of differences. Overhead department signage is now in a different font and with a purple section beneath the gold stripe. Overhead clothing department signage is identical to Transitional but with the new font introduced in this package. Overhead health & beauty department signage is now teal in color to reduce confusion with grocery aisle signage, which remained red. Very early stores (such as one in Fort Wayne, IN) opened with Transitional checkout lights, but this package introduced new checkout lights, a teal ovular shape with a white bottom. Village Square Debuting in 1999, signage is drastically changed. Overhead grocery aisle signage is now teal-green and in a vertical flat shape. Overhead department signage is now themed to that department (or a generic gray marble background). Checkout lights are identical to Pineapple. All bands are done away with entirely. Village Square in use in Richmond, IN (since remodeled) Meijer Fresh Debuting in 2001, named for the Meijer signage new stores of this type originally opened with. Overhead grocery aisle signage is again in a horizontal flat shape, but the area displaying the aisle number is inverted (white background). In lieu of overhead department signage, department names are displayed on multicolored walls. Checkout lights swap out the teal for lavender, but otherwise are unchanged. Reinvention Debuting in 2004, this coincided with a drastic rebranding of Meijer. All text is now done in Franklin Gothic font. Wall bands are reintroduced, but are now light blue. Overhead grocery aisle signage is now in a triangular shape with two shades of blue. Overhead department signage has gained the triangular shape as well, using light blue backgrounds and a photo of a typical item sold by a particular department above the department name. Walls are a mix of light blue (pharmacy/health & beauty), dark blue (electronics), orange, green, yellow and gray-white. Checkout lights are in a white vertical rectangular box shape with red numbers. Century Gothic Debuting in 2007, walls around the entire store are dark blue. Overhead department signage is again in vertical flat shapes, but in white and with a pictogram or photo of a typical item sold by a particular department to the side of the department name. Checkout lights have blue numbers. Later variants of this package use a white background for overhead grocery aisle signage, with numbers on a blue background. Brown/Beige Debuting in 2013, it is almost identical to Century Gothic, but with shades of brown replacing all shades of blue. Brown/Beige in use in Englewood, OH Stag Introduced with the 2015 expansions into Wisconsin and north central Illinois, usage of the Franklin Gothic font is significantly downplayed for the first time, in favor of Stag font. Walls are dark beige with a white section displaying department names. Wall bands are again done away with entirely. Cleveland Introduced with the 2019 expansion into northeast Ohio (hence the package name), this package is dominated by brick wallpaper and wood wallpaper, with varying (and often retro-themed) department signage along the walls, along with neon for the bakery and deli counters. Cleveland in use in Avon, OH Category:Decor Guides